Moonchild
by Aeline
Summary: La première lune d'un jeune loup...


Un léger brouillard s'était levé, juste un peu avant le coucher du Soleil. À ce temps de la journée, toutes les créatures du jour commençaient à battre en retrait, vers leurs trous, vers leurs tanières. Pour eux, c'est le début d'une aire de repos, de tranquillité, un monde de sécurité s'ouvrira devant eux, dans leurs rêves. Mais, pour les créatures nocturnes, tapis dans l'ombre, voir le jour décliner est en fait un signal, le moment qu'ils attendent pour enfin sortir de leur cachette et révéler au monde, leurs vraies identités.

Tandis que les uns rêvent, les autres, sont en plein cauchemar. La progéniture de la nuit est aussi celle de la terreur. Tous, cachés, attendent le moment propice pour attaquer, pour pouvoir gagner la place qui leur revient, une place qu'ils perdraient encore et toujours à chaque matin, à l'aube… Tous, petits comme grand, sont ici pour revendiquer leurs droits… Tous, du serpent sournois au loup-garou, objet de la Lune…

Lune qui, cette nuit-là, avait une place reine, dans le firmament. De son regard blanc, elle embrassait toute la forêt menaçante. Elle aimait voir tous ses sujets avancer sous ses yeux, elle aimait les voir grandir, comme elle croissait, à chaque mois. Aussi, depuis deux vies, elle avait un nouveau fils… Ce soir, elle allait bien veiller sur lui, elle allait le protéger. Il en avait besoin, il était encore très jeune, trop jeune selon l'œil de la Reine…

Entre les grands arbres d'un gris sombre, un gamin courait à en perdre haleine. Il venait de quitter sa maison. Il avait de nouveau réussi à passer outres les défenses pausées par son paternel, pour ne pas qu'il se sauve. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il passait outre les avertissements. La deuxième fois, que la pleine lune lui donnait cette force. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ses parents le sache. Il ne voulait surtout pas les blesser. Il le savait, son père ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Les rayons de la lune ne l'avaient pas encore assailli, il les redoutaient tellement... Le garçon trébucha sur une racine et s'écrasa à même le sol humide, tout tremblant, sur la mousse verdâtre qui recouvrait les pierres du parterre. Il n'avait plus de contrôle sur son corps, des larmes coulaient, brulantes, sur ses joues. Son être entier était secoué de violents sursauts.

Le bambin sentait dans tous les os de son corps, une chaleur irradier douloureusement. Comme si son squelette se rebellait et qu'il se transformait contre son gré. La chaleur neutre se transforma beaucoup trop rapidement en une douleur plus qu'aigue, une douleur crue. Le jeune garçon hurlait à s'époumoner, il avait mal, trop mal.

La Lune observait toujours son petit protégé. Presque heureuse de sa douleur, on aurait pu dire qu'elle souriait. L'aura blanche autour d'elle s'était accentuée légèrement, comme pour supporter le garçonnet qui souffrait, se convulsant et se tordant, à des millions de kilomètres d'elle… Malgré la distance, elle entendait ses hurlements. Bientôt, les sons lui parvinrent plutôt comme des aboiements de souffrance.

L'enfant convulsé de douleur avait vu ses bras s'allonger, ses ongles se recourber et durcirent, son dos s'arquer et son épiderme se couvrit de poils noirs. À grand essor de cris et de larmes, il avait senti son corps se modifier trop rapidement. Il avait senti sa colonne vertébrale et sa mâchoire s'allonger. Ses dents étaient maintenant des canines pointues et aussi tranchantes que la plus aiguisée des dagues. Elles avaient transpercé ses gencives et sa peau, laissant au garçon, le goût de son sang, en souvenir…

Ses sens avaient doublé d'efficacité, en seulement quelques minutes. Son odorat nouvellement sensibilisé détectait tout autour de lui. Sa vision n'était pas celle d'un faible enfant d'homme, non, elle appartenait maintenant à un être de la nuit. Son ouie beaucoup plus fiable, lui annonçait qu'autour de lui, un vent frais et vivifiant s'était paisiblement levé, pendant ses instants d'intense souffrance.

La Reine de la nuit avait suivi du regard les premiers pas de son nouveau fils. Un gigantesque loup au regard de braise avait fait place à l'enfant innocent, marchant là, quelques minutes plutôt.

La bête huma l'air de la nuit, de son museau. Une lueur de rage primitive avait éclairé ses yeux flamboyants, un instant. L'animal avait senti la présence d'un de ses cousins qui, malheureusement, ne passerait pas la nuit… Un renard malchanceux qui avait eux la mauvaise inspiration de venir croiser le chemin du loup-garou…

Sans signal ni délais, le jeune prédateur se rua sur sa proie. Ne faisant ni une, ni deux, il assomma le pauvre canidé roux d'un coup de patte. Sans attendre, il enfonça ses crocs, nouvellement acquises, dans la trachée de son lointain cousin…

L'animal se délecta du sang chaud qui coulait dans sa gueule, dans sa gorge. Un goût métallique un peu sucré… De sa puissante mâchoire, il arracha des lambeaux de chair à sa proie. Rapidement, il ne restait que des os bien léchés.

Une branche craqua derrière l'animal. Mué par son instinct, il se retourna brusquement vers le bruit. Un autre protégé de la Lune se trouvait tapi dans l'ombre, une paire d'yeux ocre rués vers son frère et ennemi. Défendant leur territoire autant que leurs vies, ils allaient de coups de griffes et de crocs. Se blessant, se mordant, saignant.

La Lune, sur son socle royal était fière du spectacle que lui offraient ses créations. Elle les voyait faiblir avec une joie malsaine. L'issue du duel n'était pas nette. Une fois par mois, elle revoyait sa progéniture en action. Elle les faisait souffrir, les martyrisait presque. Mais c'était son devoir : elle était la Reine de la Nuit.

Dans son ciel encore noir, certaines de ses servantes avaient déjà disparut. Si les étoiles commençaient à la quitter, c'était que le temps lui était compté. Bientôt elle allait devoir laisser la place à son rival, le Soleil. Elle le détestait, mais elle se sentait déjà tirée vers l'horizon, où elle allait disparaître. Sans même un dernier regard à ses enfants…

Un léger brouillard s'était levé, juste avant le lever du Soleil. Les créatures de la nuit commençaient à disparaître, laissant la place libre à leurs rivaux. Un nouveau monde allait s'éveiller, laissant s'endormir un ancien. Le Roi allait bientôt faire son entrée dans le monde des vivants, accompagné de toutes ces magnifiques couleurs qui le suivent partout…

C'est guidé par ces rayons, qu'un enfant avançait difficilement, vers la maison où il vivait. Le sentier de gravier lui semblait trop apique et raide. Ses vêtements déchirés laissaient bien voir que sur une majeure partie de son petit corps frêle, d'horribles blessures béantes avaient élu domicile. Il saignait abondamment. Lorsqu'il arriva devant chez lui, il n'eut que la force de frapper trois petits coups contre la porte de bois, avant de s'effondrer. La dernière chose que le gamin entendit, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, fut le cri horrifier de sa mère qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte.

Il n'avait que sept ans, mais il se cachait depuis deux mois. Il avait un terrible secret. À partir de ce matin-là, le jeune garçon avait avoué la vérité… À partir de ce matin, il n'avait plus à se cacher, il n'avait plus à avoir peur de décevoir, avant un bon bout de temps… Oui, aussi bien assumer la vérité.

La vérité était que le jeune Remus Lupin est un enfant de la Lune…


End file.
